You Know You Want Some
by Mrs.SterlingKnight
Summary: He loved her with all the passion that he could muster up in his heart. She hated him, but he never gave up on her. Will he be able to convince her that their meant to be? TxG


**A/N: For those of you who really liked my story Marrying the Enemy, I am very sorry, but I had to delete it. The idea was used very frequently and I kind of wanted to come up with and idea of my own. But, I assure you I am writing a story called Sick Inside and the trailer should be out within the next week or so.**

**You Know You Want Some**

Gabriella Montez was mad. No, she was furious. This morning when she had woken up with a loud 'thud' which was caused by her falling of her bed. Right then she knew it was going to be a lousy day. But, that's not what pissed her off, what had really made her mad was right when she walked outside it had started to rain.

Not only, did she have to walk in the rain, but a car that was passing by with speed had splashed her with the water that had piled up on the road. She was already late for home room and now she didn't have any clothes to wear, besides the ones that were already sticking to her body.

"Great! Just great!" Gabriella muttered to herself. "Why the hell did I _have_ to pick a white shirt to wear today?! UGH!"

Gabriella rushed into Ms. Darbus's class. Right when she stepped into the room over 17 pairs of amused eyes were on her. "Sorry I'm late." She mumbled and went to her seat. She could feel all the boys' eyes on her body . Especially a certain blue-eyed basketball captain who wouldn't seem to stop staring at her.

"MR. BOLTON! I would appreciate if you would pay attention to me instead of Ms. Montez." MS. Darbus yelled. Troy could feel the rush coming to his cheeks as the rest of the class snickered..

Finally the bell rang saving him from embarrassing himself anymore. He could see the curly brunette walking with Taylor and Sharpay, so he decided to follow them.

"Gabs, he was like totally checking you out!" Sharpay said while checking her pink nails.

"Yeah, I don't care what he was doing, he's a jerk." he hear Gabriella tell Sharpay.

"Yeah, don't go near him, he spells trouble." Taylor warned Gabriella.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to either. Anyway, I have to go and get my books from my locker I'll see you later." Gabriella walked to her locker which she shared with Troy.

Suddenly she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her waist and whisper in her ear "you know the wet look works for you, _babe._ Gabriella turned around instantly and looked into his cobalt blue eyes. "Don't call me that!" she hissed.

"Why not, baby."

"I am NOT your baby."

"Oh come on Gabriella, you know you want some. Every girl at East High does." Troy persisted.

"Yeah every _other _girl might but not me. Now good bye Troy!" she said. But just as she was about to leave he grabbed her waist and pushed her against the lockers. "You know you want me, baby. And, I promise you I _will _get you." he whispered close to her ear. "Bye, babe." And with that he walked away.

School had finally ended and Gabriella was now safe inside her house. Her mother was on her business trip again, which left Garbiella to be all alone in her big house. The rain that had started when she left school that morning had now turned into a huge storm.

The movie that Gabriella had been watching was finally over, so she decided to clean up around the house before her mother came home tomorrow morning. First, she started with the living room, which needed to be vacuumed desperately. After that was done she decided to go up and clean her room.

Gabriella had never been a neat freak but, when she cleaned she did a damn good job. Gabriella was so busy cleaning that she didn't even notice her balcony door open and close.

Suddenly she felt two strong hands grab her hip and then she heard the owner of those hands whisper in her ear "Hey baby."

Gabriella knew who it was. It was the guy that had been bugging her ever since she moved here in her sophomore year of High School. It was the same guy that she says no to about a thousand times a day. It was the same guy that simply adored her and would do anything for her. And that guy was Troy Bolton.

"Troy! What the hell?! Are you fucking stalking me?!" Gabriella asked while unwrapping the hands that were holding her hips tightly, but it didn't work he was too strong for her.

"No babe. Why in the world would you think that?" Troy asked getting slightly confused as to why she was freaking out. She should have known that it was him, he was the only one that ever called her baby or babe.

Gabriella turned around instantly when she heard him call her babe. "I am NOT your babe." she hissed. But, Troy didn't seem to be listening he was too busy staring at her with his big blue eyes.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" She asked. Troy was pissing her off with every second passing by. She just hated how he would ignore her when she was speaking to him. "Well, are you going to answer my question?" she asked him with her hand on her hips.

"Well, I was just noticing how hot you look when you're mad." Troy stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your visit at the Montez household, now goodbye!" She led him to the balcony and opened the door for him so he could get out the same way he came in. "Fine." was all Troy said. But before he left he bent down near her ear and whispered "But, I'll be back you know you can't get rid of me that easily." Gabriella thought that he was going to leave after he said his last words but, he placed a kiss to the side of her neck and opened his mouth ever so slightly so that the tip of his tongue was touching her soft skin.

Gabriella was suppressing a moan back. But, then she came back into reality and pushed Troy off her and slammed the door in his face. When she knew he was gone she went up to the mirror she looked at her neck, it was slightly red since she knew Troy had been sucking on her skin. She, Gariella Montez, was going to have a hickey which was produced by Troy Bolton.

It had been over an hour since Troy had left and know Gabriella was cleaning the kitchen. The kitchen was the messiest part of the house since Gabriella cooked her meals there. And let me tell you, Gabriella is not a very good cook.

Gabriella decided to do the dishes first. But, before she decided to do the dishes she turned on the radio. Her favorite song, Forever by Chris Brown, started playing so she turned up the volume to the highest it could go.

_Intro:  
1, 2, 3, 4..  
Hey (eh)  
Forever  
Hey (eh)  
Forever_

Verse 1:  
Its you, and me  
Movin at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ectacy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)

Bridge:  
Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So don't be scared, Im right here, ya ready?  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere  
But first, its your chance  
Take my handCome with me

Gabriella was so caught up in what she was doing _again. _That she didn't notice the front door close.

_Chorus:  
Its like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double you fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

Verse 2:  
Feels like were on another level (ohh ahh)  
Feels like our loves intertwine  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby  
Feel the beat inside  
Im drivin, you could take the front seat (front seat)  
Just need you to trust me (trust me)  
Girl girl girl  
Its like now

_  
Chorus:  
Its like I waited my whole life (oh)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night (ohh)  
Double you pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
And dance forever ever ever (ohh)  
Forever ever ever (ever)Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever on the dance floor_

She was unaware of the pair of blue eyes watching her every move. She was unaware of him taking two big strides over to her and stand right behind her.

_Verse 2:  
Feels like were on another level (ohh ahh)  
Feels like our loves intertwine  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby  
Feel the beat inside  
Im drivin, you could take the front seat (front seat)  
Just need you to trust me (trust me)  
Girl girl girl  
Its like now_

_  
Chorus:  
Its like I waited my whole life (oh)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night (ohh)  
Double you pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
And dance forever ever ever (ohh)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever on the dance floor_

Verse 3:Its a long way down  
We so high off the ground  
Sendin for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gazin in your eyes got me sayin  
What a beautiful lady  
No ifs ands or maybes  
Im releasin my heart  
And its feelin amazing  
Theres no one else that matters  
You love me  
And I wont let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)  
Yeah, I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall (ohh ohh)  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  


"You know you should really lock all of your doors, babe." She heard a voice behind her and immediately she knew who it belonged to.

_Chorus + Ad Libs:  
Its like  
Its like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

Outro:  
Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah  
Forever ever ever everForever ever ohh

"Troy, I thought I told you to go away." Gabriella whispered.

"You did, but has that ever kept me away from you? Troy asked. She knew he was right. No matter how much she told him to get lost he just never seemed to listen. He was persistent. He would never give up on her no matter how much she pushed him away.

Gabriella turned around immediately. "Don't you get it Troy?! I hate you god dammit!" Gabriella was just about to walk away when Troy grabbed her waist threw her over his shoulder and went to her bedroom. He ignored her until he reached his destination, her bedroom.

Once they were inside, he set her down on the bed and locked her bedroom door and her balcony door so she couldn't get out. Once that was done he went to go sit by her and asked her "Why do you hate me?"

"Do you really want to know why I hate you Troy?" Troy just nodded. "I hate you because whenever I see your face, I just can't help but fall even more in love with you, whenever I see your eyes, I feel as if I'm the most special girl in this world, when- "she was cut off short because right then Troy had crashed his lips on hers. The kiss was slow, but so sensual.

Troy removed his lips from Gabriella's and said "See, I knew you wanted a piece of this." Gabriella felt her cheeks go slightly red.

"Shut up and kiss me." was all she said.

"With pleasure, _babe._

**A/N: I hope you liked this one-shot. I worked very hard on it. **


End file.
